les fleurs de la vérité
by chachou4217
Summary: Une fiction Qui vous plaira j'espère! Elle Mettra en scène Hermione et Quelqu'un d'autre, JE NE PAS qui sait encore! J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis! Reviews!


_**!! Hello Everybody !!**_

**_Voilà c'est ma première fiction et donc c'est la première fois que je m'essaye à l'écriture ! Je ne sait pas du tout se que ça va donner mais je compte sur vous pour me le dire !_**

**_Cette histoire a comme personnage principal Hermione, je ne sait pas encore avec qui elle sera en couple mais je verrai bien au fur et à mesure. Ce sera certainement un professeur._**

**_Sinon vous allez sans doute vous en rendre compte si vous lisez mon histoire, mais moi et la conjugaison sa fait 2 ! ^^_**

**_Sinon pour le titre de la fiction, je l'ai choisi au hasard je ne c'est pas si il aura un rapport avec l'histoire mais je ferait en sorte que si !_**

**_Donc voilà le tout premier chapitre et le seul d'écrit pour l'instant ! _**

**_Je compte sur vos reviews pour m'encourager (ou pas ^^) à continuer cette histoire !_**

**_Oo0 Bonne lecture Oo0_**

_Chapitre 1: L'attaque_

Nous sommes à la fin de la 6ème année d'étude de nos 3 héros à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore à miraculeusement survécut à l'attaque des mangemorts à la fin de l'année scolaire. Rogue et Draco Malfoy n'ont pas pris la fuite.

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent du Poudlard express et allèrent saluer Mr et Mme Weasley qui les attendaient sur le quai.

_Molly_ : _« Mes chéris je suis tellement heureuse de voir que vous allez bien ! Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur pour vous. », _s'exclama-t-elle !

_Ron_ : _« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, tous le monde va bien et puis depuis le temps ont sait se défendre !!», _répondit le plus jeune de ses fils.

_Hermione_ : _« Bon je vais aller rejoindre mes parents, passez de bonnes vacances tous le monde !»_

_Ron/Harry : « Passe de bonne vacances Mione et on se donnera rendez-vous pour aller chercher nos fournitures scolaires au mois d'août !! »_

Après un gros câlin avec ces 2 meilleurs amis, Hermione alla rejoindre ces parents pour passer des vacances reposantes auprès d'eux, après toutes les émotions de la fin de l'année.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle allait avoir une surprise en rentrant chez elle...

Hermione alla dans les toilettes de la gare afin de pouvoir transplaner en toute tranquillité puis arriva dans un petit parc se situant non loin de chez elle. Hermione commença à marcher en direction de sa maison en trainant sa valise derrière elle et en portant la cage de Pattenrond. Sa maison se situe dans un joli quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de Londres. Sa maison est une maison anglaise traditionnelle avec des briques pour façade. Sa maison est composée de trois chambres, d'un grand salon qui laisse entrer la lumière du soleil grâce aux baies vitrées ainsi que d'une cuisine et d'un jardin.

Hermione aimait beaucoup venir se promener en compagnie de ses parents et amis dans le parc, ainsi que d'y faire des joggings durant les vacances. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ces joggings qu'Hermione avait un si joli corps.

En effet, Hermione n'est plus ce qu'elle était en première année, elle avait énormément grandie et avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux broussailleux. Maintenant, elle pouvait en faire tous ce qu'elle souhaitait. Par exemple, aujourd'hui, ils étaient lisses et tombaient gracieusement jusqu'à mis-dos. Hermione possède aussi un corps magnifique mis en valeur par une garde-robe entièrement refaite grâce à l'aide de Ginny, sa meilleure amie et accessoirement la sœur de Ron.

Hermione trouvait que plus elle avançait, plus le quartier semblait beaucoup trop calme. Habituellement le quartier était toujours plein d'animation étant donné que c'était les grandes vacances dans le monde moldu, donc beaucoup d'enfants étaient censé jouer dans la rue.

Hermione par mesure de prudence, s'arma de sa baguette magique et avança prudemment jusqu'à sa maison.

En arrivant devant sa maison, Hermione aperçu à l'intérieur de celle-ci plusieurs personnes vêtues de cape noire ainsi que de masque couleur argent.

_Hermione:_ «_ Mon dieu des mangemorts »_, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle décida d'aller ce cacher derrière un arbre pour pouvoir envoyer un patronus à Dumbledore de toute urgence afin qu'il soit au courant de sa situation.

_Hermione : « spero patronum !! » _

Hermione observa plus précisément ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de sa maison, elle aperçu les mangemorts fouiller sa maison. Hermione décida de rentrer chez par la porte de derrière celle qui mène à la cuisine et de prendre par surprise les intrus.

_Hermione:_ _« je ne peut pas laisser mes parents avec ces montres, je ne peut pas attendre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il serait trop tard »._

Elle s'approcha rapidement et discrètement de la porte de derrière en passant par le jardin.

En arrivant près de la porte, elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et vît que les mangemorts n'étaient pas présent dans la cuisine. Hermione ouvrît la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois cela fait, elle alla sur la pointe de pieds jusqu'à la porte et là ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un hurlement.

Ces parents étaient couchés là dans le couloir, ne bougeant pas, les yeux grands ouverts. Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et s'approcha d'eux sans se soucier des mangemorts. Elle toucha le bras de sa mère et compris qu'ils étaient morts.

_Mangemort : « Tiens tiens tiens.. Mais qui voilà ? Une misérable sang de bourbe de retour à la maison! J'espère que tu aimes le petit cadeau de bienvenue que l'on ta fait ! Hahaha !_

Hermione se retourna d'un coup en entendant le bruit derrière elle, mais étant folle de rage et de chagrin, elle essaya de sauter sur le monstre se tenant devant elle. Il l'arrêta en lui envoyant un expelliarmus qui la précipita sur un meuble du couloir. Hermione se cogna violemment la tête et s'écroula par terre, non loin de ses défunts parents. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut que 3 mangemorts la dévisageait avec des sourires goguenards. Hermione sentit du sang s'écouler de sa tête jusqu'à son cou.

Hermione tenta de se relever en s'accrochant au meuble sur lequel elle était tombé mais un vertige la fit retomber au sol. Le mangemort qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt retira son masque et Hermione découvrit Lucius Malfoy. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la releva en tirant sur son col et la plaqua contre un mur.

_Lucius Malfoy: « Alors Miss j'espère que vous appréciez notre présence ?»_

_Hermione : « Comment avez-vous pu tuer mes parents ! Ils ne vous avez rien fait ! Ils étaient innocent, vous n'êtes que des êtres abjectes » _répondit-elle en pleurant

_Lucius Malfoy:_ _« Voyons leur existence sur cette planète n'était pas utile ! Au contraire maintenant le monde ne s'en porte que mieux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous et tous les autres moldus les rejoindrons bien assez tôt ! »_

_Hermione: « Vous n'êtes qu'un horrible monstre, vous et tous vous autres semblables irez tous en enfer ! »_ cria Hermione, toujours prisonnière du mangemort.

Lucius Malfoy et ses deux comparses se mirent à rire et Malfoy dit:

_Malfoy: « Allons vous ne faites pas honneur à votre si grande intelligence, vous devriez savoir que c'est notre Maître qui va gagner la guerre et non votre Potter »_, railla-t-il.

Hermione cracha au visage du mangemort et tenta de lui mettre des coups avec ses jambes étant donné que ses bras étaient prisonniers du mangemort.

Lucius énervé jeta Hermione aux pieds de ses deux acolytes qui se firent une joie de la ruer de coups.

Toujours à terre, Hermione se roula en boule pour tenter d'échapper aux coups qui pleuvaient sur elle. Elle sentit plusieurs de ses côtes se briser sous la violence des coups que les deux mangemorts lui infligeaient. L'un des deux mangemorts, le plus imposant, écrasa violemment l'un des genoux d'Hermione, qui ne résista pas à la violence du coup et se brisa. Hermione hurla de toute ses forces et s'évanouit à cause de la douleur insupportable.

Les trois mangemorts entendant des bruits de transplanage à l'extérieur de la maison décidèrent de s'en aller rapidement, laissant les trois corps à l'abandon.


End file.
